sonsofanarchyfandomcom-20200214-history
Calaveras
The Calaveras Motorcycle Club is a Hispanic motorcycle club on the FX original series Sons of Anarchy Based in Lodi, California, they are a low-ranking gang that serves as a puppet club for the Mayans Motorcycle Club. Making their debut in the series' third season, their current President is Roscoe after Hector Salazar was excommunicated by Mayan leader Marcus Alvarez for incompetence. History Background Information Marcus Alvarez, President of the Oakland charter of the Mayans MC, makes a deal with Ethan Zobelle, the leader of the League of American Nationalists, to deal heroin to the Aryan Brotherhood in Stockton State Prison. They later escort Zobelle away from Charming, but SAMCRO attacks, killing several Mayans. Alvarez intends to patch-over the Calaveras MC so the Mayans can expand into Lodi and move the dope to Stockton, but first they have to be initiated by proxying a retaliation against SAMCRO. Season 3 Several members of the Calaveras MC do a drive by shooting at the wake of the late SAMCRO prospect Half Sack Epps, wounding several mourners. When the police open fire on their van, the Calaveras speed away, causing Pozo to fall out and be left behind. The van runs over and kills Deputy Chief David Hale. SAMCRO Vice President Jax Teller brutally beats Pozo, breaking his jaw, cheek, and nose. Pozo is arrested and taken to St. Thomas Hospital, where he is kept under guard. He eventually agrees to testify against the Calaveras. T.O. Cross, the President of rival Lodi MC the Grim Bastards, gathers intel on Hector Salazar, the Calaveras President, for SAMCRO. They attack Salazar and his old lady, Luisa, but Salazar refuses to talk about the patch-over. After being buried up to his neck in the desert and nearly run over with motorcycles, Salazar spills everything. Enraged, he calls in a favor to the Chicken Man, who has a debt with Calaveras, and they use his van to jump SAMCRO member Juice Ortiz, and strip him of his cut. T.O. Cross finds out about the janitorial supply warehouse the Calaveras are using as a front for the Mayans heroin smuggling. SAMCRO member Tig Trager infiltrates the warehouse to gather information, but Salazar and the other Calaveras members find his associate, Chuck Marstein. The Calaveras crew beat him, but Trager splashes them with chemicals and escapes. Later, the Calaveras go to make a delivery to Stockton, but their tire is shot out by SAMCRO. Two mechanics offer to tow them to a tire store, which they accept, so long as one of the Calaveras goes with them. The mechanics turn out to be members of SAMCRO, who throw out their member, hijack the van, and steal the heroin. After their failure, the Calaveras meet with the Mayans and the Sons. SAMCRO President Clay Morrow returns the stolen heroin and makes a deal with Alvarez to replace the Calaveras MC with the more capable Grim Bastards. Alvarez agrees, on the condition that they take care of Pozo before he can rat. Tig Trager kills Pozo at the hospital by injecting him with cyanide, solidifying the truce between SAMCRO and the Mayans. To retaliate against the Grim Bastards, Calaveras Sergeant-at-Arms Edgar kills their Vice President, Lander Jackson, by stabbing him in the head while he was eating breakfast. The Calaveras are forced to meet with SAMCRO, the Grim Bastards, and the Mayans. Salazar outs Edgar as the killer, and T.O. Cross shoots him in the head. Alvarez strips Salazar of his President’s patch and excommunicates him from the Calaveras MC, appointing Roscoe as the new President. Colors Their club colors are red, green, and white. Their patch is three skulls with the center one wearing a crown and white and red roses. Known Members Current *Roscoe - President; former Vice President Former *Hector Salazar - Former President; excommunicated/Killed by Jax Teller *Edgar - Former Sergeant-at-Arms; killed by T.O. Cross *Pozo - Killed by Tig Trager Category:Factions Category:Calaveras Category:Motorcycle Clubs